


Because She's Worth It

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Hair, Hair Washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Aeryn's hair improved so dramatically between Bad Timing and PKW?





	Because She's Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick microfic entry to SC95, an insight into the mind of the Eidelon working the decrystalisation machine in PKW.  
> 103 words
> 
> Thanks to Laura for the sanity check
> 
> Not mine and no money made.

Head Decrystalisation Technician Kerastase kept a professional eye on the readouts on her frantically humming reanimation machine. She took great pride in her work.

Oddly, but usefully, although nobody had recognised the species of the male, her device seemed to be pre-programmed both for Sebaceans and for whatever the frell he was.

But there was something not quite right. Not quite right with the female, the Sebacean. Easily fixed. Just a few tweaks here and there should sort it out. There. Just a few generous enhancements, surely nothing that anyone would ever notice, were bestowed on the woman’s hair. 

Because she was worth it.


End file.
